Marinette's Mysterious Friend
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: AU MariChat. When Marinette's ex attacks her one fateful night she meets a strange creature by the name of Cat Noir. What crazy adventures will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was pinned to the ground. The silhouette of her attacker loomed over her. She had a feeling she knew the identity of this person but she couldn't be sure. Why this rather violent attack on her? What did she do to deserve the rage of this person? Was it premeditated or blitz? Curse her bad luck! Her attacker brought a knife to her neck. She could feel the cold metal of the blade. This was it. Her life was going to end in a brutal way. The young woman clamped her eyes shut and prepared to meet her end but it never came.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Marinette opened her eyes to see a very strange sight. A humanoid cat creature holding Theo by the neck. Yes, it had indeed been Theo who attacked her. His reasoning was unknown to the raven-haired young lady who watched the scene before her in shock. The creature had his claws around Theo's neck and bared his rather sharp teeth in anger before scratching Theo across the face and throwing him aside. With Theo gone the creature seemed to calm down and took on a more human look save for the ears, eyes, and tail he still possed. When he turned his attention to her Marinette shrunk away in fear, scared of what he might do to her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," it whispered extending a hand to help her up.

Marinette very nervously took the creature's hand. She stared in disbelief at him.

"What are you?"

"That's a long, complicated story,"

"Do you at least have a name?"

"You can call me Cat Noir," Cat replied with a small smirk.

Marinette looked at him warily making notes in her head. He looked fairly human now as opposed to earlier. He was slightly taller than her with messy blonde hair, black cat ears that sat on top of his head, cat-like green eyes that glimmered with mischief; he had a tail too. He wore all black clothing to better blend in but he seemed confident.

"I'm Marinette,"

"Pleasure to meet you Marinette" Cat said with a bow.

"Thank you for saving me," Marinette said.

"My pleasure, now what were you doing out so late at night?"

"I just got off work, it's only ten minutes from my apartment," Marinette explained.

"Oh, and would you happen to know who your attacker was?"

"Theo Barbot, my ex-boyfriend,"

"You should report him to the police,"

"Trust me, I will,"

"Good now, may I escort you home?"

"Yes,"

Oddly enough, Marinette felt as if she could trust Cat. It totally blew her mind. She hoped this wasn't an error in judgment. Thankfully, Cat escorted her home without a problem. She thanked him again to which he replied:

"My pleasure Princess, see you soon,"

and he was gone. Marinette was dumbstruck. Did he just call her Princess. This night couldn't get any stranger.

...

* * *

 **Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was thankful that the day after her attack was a Saturday. She had weekends off. Marinette woke up that morning and glanced around her room warily. Nothing had changed about her small bedroom that possed the same color scheme and furniture as when she had lived with her parents. She got out of bed and sluggishly trudged to the kitchen. She fried eggs and made toast, after pouring her sweetened coffee she sat down and absent-mindedly ate. She had no plans for the day. First and foremost a trip to the local police department was in order before she could do anything else. After that was done and over with she returned to her apartment where she was going to crawl into her softest pajamas and spend the day watching TV.

Hours passed as she did just that. Even though her eyes were on the TV Cat Noir kept entering her mind. Even more so when the shadows of the evening stretched across her living room. What was his story? Why had he saved her? Marinette was sure she would never ever know the answer to any of these questions.

* * *

A blonde explorer tracked through the dense jungle. The one and, only reason he was here was for his father. His father had heard of these strange stones. Apparently, he wanted them so badly he was not above sending his only son to find them. Not that Adrien minded. He would do anything for his father he just wished this wasn't so crazy. He was wary of the rumored curse that surrounded these stones. Oh, well, what his father wanted he got.

* * *

Marinette woke up from her nap at the sound of tapping at her door. Curious, Marinette answered the door just a crack and was surprised to find Cat on her doorstep. Hastily, she let him in.

"Cat?"

"Hello,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some company," Cat explained nervously.

"Well, since you're here do you want something to eat?" Marinette asked moving to her tiny kitchen.

"No thank you, Marinette,"

"Then hopefully you won't mind me eating dinner?"

"No, not at all,"

"So, tell me Cat where do you live?"

"Nowhere,"

"Do you have a family?"

"I used to,"

"Oh, well, you are welcome to stay with me,"

Cat's ears perked up.

"Really?"

"Well, even though we only met yesterday I can tell you are very lonely,"

"I am,"

"So, will you stay?"

"I would love to Marinette,"


	3. Chapter 3

True to his name Cat Noir although somewhat human had a great many cat-like qualities and quirks about him. Marinette actually found it quite humorous. Every day when she returned from work she found him curled up sleeping in cat-like poses. He was also very entertained by balls of yarn and laser pointers. However, every night when they had dinner he ate like a gentleman. He was kind and very helpful. At night, the two would sit on the couch and watched TV. Every morning Marinette would find him at the table sipping a glass of milk. This was becoming normal for Marinette. Cat was great company. Still, she had many, many questions about him. Surely he hadn't always been like this. Marinette wasn't one to pressure people though and she decided that if Cat wanted to tell her he would.

Marinette was nervous. Other than work she hadn't left her apartment since the incident. She was scared. What if it were to happen again? They really needed groceries though and Marinette wasn't too fond of ordering them due to a couple mishaps in the past. She wanted Cat to go with her but he knew he couldn't or she thought he couldn't. When she had brought up her concerns Cat simply smiled and said:

"Of course I can go with you, Princess,"

Ignoring the fact that he had called her Princess, Marinette asked.

"But how? You'll attract attention,"

"Simple, all we need to do is cover my ears and tail,"

"What about your eyes though?"

"If anyone asks they're special contact lenses,"

"Oh,"

That is how Cat started running errands with Marinette.

...

* * *

The young explorer breathed a sigh of immense relief. He had finally found it. The cave that held the stones. Now all he had to do was collect them for his father and be on his way. The rumored curse was engraved on the walls as he passed through the cave. Roughly translated it read: Beware those with selfish intent. A curse on your head should you disturb the miraculous stones. Wary of these warnings the explorer trekked on, hoping that simply retrieving the stones for his father did not count as selfish intent.

He really hoped it didn't.

* * *

At the store, Marinette tried to make the trip go by as fast as possible. She tensed briefly when she felt Cat wrap his arm around her waist. The moment of discomfort was fleeting and soon Marinette was even leaning into him for support. He helped pick out the groceries, even taking the shopping cart away from her so that he could steer it. Soon enough they had everything they needed and headed for the self-checkout. After paying for the groceries they gathered the bags in their arms and hastily headed home. Once everything had been put away they were curled up on the couch watching TV again.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Cat?"

"What do you do during the day at work?"

"I work in a bakery,"

"Your parent's?"

"No, I work in a different bakery with my friend Alya,"

"Did you always want to be a baker?"

"No, I wanted to be a fashion designer,"

"You would be a really great designer, Princess,"

"Why do you call me Princess?"

"Because it suits you,"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that,"

"I would,"

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you born like this?"

"No, I was cursed,"

"I'm always here if you want to talk about it,"

"I know"


	4. Chapter 4

The cave was cold and spooky. Just where were these stones at exactly? Adrien was growing tired of searching for them. He half-heartedly wanted to return to his father and tell him that they were nothing but a myth, however, he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. So, he kept on marching forwards. After what seemed like the hundredth turn did Adrien finally find what he was looking for. The Miraculous stones sat on a pedestal with an eerie light shining down on them. Adrien plowed forward a bit apprehensively. He'd seen enough action movies to be wary of things like this. He readied his knapsack and slowly reached for the center stones first.

* * *

Cat Noir sat up with a fright. Why? Why did his dreams torment him like this? He was sorry. He had learned his lesson.

"Cat?" Marinette yawned stepping into the living room, "what's wrong?"

Cat internally chewed himself out for waking Marinette up.

"I uh, had a bad dream," Cat admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you, Princess,"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Sit with me until I fall asleep again, my mother used to do that when I was very little,"

Cat was relieved when Marinette joined him on the fluffy rug in front of the TV set. Marinette was quiet not wanting to spoil the silence that had fallen but, Cat wanted her to talk with him. It would help chase away the lingering feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Marinette?"

"Hm?"

"Could you uh, could you tell me a story?"

"A story?"

"Yes, please,"

"I'll be right back, okay?" Marinette replied standing.

"Okay,"

When Marinette returned her arms were full of picture books from her childhood. She joined Cat on the floor and spread them out in front of her encouraging him to pick one. They started with a book called Shark Trouble and ended with The Velveteen Rabbit. By this time the two had accidentally fallen asleep beside each other. Cat smiled in his sleep his dream was pleasentthanks to Marinette


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette's head felt fuzzy. She could vaguely register that something was bumping her arm as if it were trying to get her attention. In her slumber, she rolled away from it but it followed her. She didn't want to get up. Her bed was so warm but hard at the same time. Odd, very odd. Maybe she just needed a new mattress. The bumping continued and finally, Marinette opened her eyes a tiny bit. She was greeted by the color yellow. As her vision focused she realized it was Cat's head-butting her arm. Confusedly she sat up with a yawn. Cat stopped what he was doing and grinned at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, just following instinct," he explained as they both stood up.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven,"

Marinette froze on her way to the kitchen. She was late for work AGAIN. Oh, no she was so fired. She would be evicted from her apartment and have to move back in with her parents and become the laughing stock of Paris. Then Cat wouldn't be able to stay with her any longer and he'd end up starving in an alleyway somewhere. OH, NO. Marinette made a mad dash for her phone which was still on her nightstand. Apparently, she had received a text from Alya:

 _Don't worry 'bout your job Mari I've got you covered. Now. Get well soon._

Ah, Alya what a friend. Happily knowing that her job was safe and secure Marinette returned to the kitchen where she made Cat and herself a late breakfast. She was surprised to find that he had somehow managed to get tangled up in the yarn ball she had given him, despite the ball being smaller than he was.

"Help?" he asked grinning at her.

"Hang on Kitty, I'll get the scissors," Marinette laughed.

Cat Noir was soon cut free of his entanglement and sipping on his usual glass of milk. As Marinette finished her food she eyed Cat who had become entertained by a patch of sunlight that shifted due to the clouds.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?" he asked in a daze.

"How-how-" Marinette faltered not sure how to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

"How was I cursed?" he questioned snapping out of his daze.

"y-yeah,"

"I knew you were going to ask at some point,"

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it,"

"No, it might help me to talk about it,"

…...

* * *

Adrien grabbed the shiny black one in the center and that is when his luck went south.

"Thief," a voice roared throughout the cave.

Adrien looked around trying to locate said voice but he had no luck.

"Since you disobeyed the warning you shall be cursed. You shall live your days as an oddity, a mix of two things, only the good luck of a friend can free you,"

A sharp pain filled Adrien. His head was pounding as two black cat ears mushed their way through his head. The same pain erupted from his backside as a tail burst forward. This was followed by the sharping of his teeth and the changing of his eyes. His vision increased which was a good thing given that he had dropped the torch he had been holding. He, he was a monster and it frightened him. His father cast him out when he returned, nothing but shame in and loathing in his steely blue eyes. Thus, Cat as he now preferred to be called was forced to live on the streets. It was in this setting that he realized he now had many, many cat-like urges. Would he ever fix this?

…...

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Marinette sighed.

"It's okay Marinette I'm not angry with you,"

"It's just so awful,"

"Not all of it,"

"How?"

"Because I met you,"


	6. Chapter 6

_The luck, of a friend._

Those words bounced around Cat's head. His mind was plagued with questions. What did that statement even mean? The question wouldn't leave him alone. Oh, well, he couldn't do anything about it so, he lived with it. He quite liked living with Marinette. Especially since he had lived life on the streets prior to this. It was such a cruel and saddening thing to have to go through. Of course, he did not plan on taking advantage of Marinette's endless kindness. The least he could do was protect and defend her. Besides, he couldn't help but feel a protectiveness when it came to her.

They soon fell into a weekly routine. Monday's they would eat takeout and play board games, on Tuesdays they had a movie night, Wensdaythey would go on walks, Thursday was laundry day and Friday they would just be lazy. Saturday was cleaning day and Sunday was grocery shopping day. This way of living was something that Cat enjoyed very, very much. There were no more super crazy schedules. No more photo shoots at five in the morning. No more starvation. He was fed, clean and overall taken care of. Mind-blowingly by someone who had initially been scared of him. Not any longer, in fact, she seemed to enjoy having him around. He learned her schedule fairly fast and would often wake her up so she wouldn't be late. When she needed someone to talk to he lent an ear. When she had an awful day he used his ridiculous puns to make her smile.

* * *

Sunday that week:

Cat noted Marinette was often very tense in public unless she had been to a place before. Right now, it was, as usual, she leaned into him for protection and comfort as she read the list of things they needed to buy. He wondered that if her actions had to do with this Theo guy. He was most likely the cause of Marinette's discomfort in public areas. Cat's mind began to wonder. What else could he have done to Marinette? Did he abuse her? Take advantage of her. Theo seemed like that kind of person. That was if their first encounter was anything to go by. Then Cat wondered if he had ever been caught. If he hadn't he was still a risk. However, if he ao much as dared to go close to Marinette Cat would render him unrecognizable. Marinette deserved much better than a guy like Theo and if Cat would ever return to be normal he wanted to be the guy that showed Marinette that she deserved better. Maybe one day he would be that guy. He could only hope.

He looked down at Marinette who'd suddenly frozen in place.

"Princess?"

"It's him!" she whispered urgently.

Sure enough, there was Theo just a few feet ahead of them. He hadn't noticed them yet to Marinette's great relief. Cat acted fast and steered Marinette and the buggy away from Theo. Soon, they were headed out of the store back to Marinette's car. They loaded the bags and drove away. Cat knew he had a serious job now. He had to protect his princess from Theo and protect her he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat watched Marinette with concern. She had not stopped tossing and turning all night. He rolled out of the way as a sleeping Marinette pushed the covers off her bed. Clearly, she was having a very bad dream. Slowly, Cat rose from his spot on the floor and climbed onto Marinette's bed. She was still turning and mumbling with tears pouring down her face. Cat didn't think he just acted. He scooted closer and grabbed her arms. Still, she twisted and writhed trying to escape an unseen menace. Carefully, he released her arms and scooted closer to her.

"Mari," he whispered soothingly.

"G-go a-away," she mumbled her voice laden with sleep.

"You're alright, you're okay," Cat whispered stroking her hair trying to soothe his troubled friend.

"Help m-me," Marinette cried.

"I am, I am Mari,"

Poor, Marinette was helpless. Cat felt helpless. This was very bad and worse, it was all Theo's fault. Why, if Cat had his way Theo would be headed for the nearest hospital a shredded up mess. Cat needed to wake Marinette quickly. So, carefully not to hurt her or get hurt by her turning he grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her. When that failed he let his catish instinct guide him as he head-butted her arm. Strangely this tactic worked and Marinette woke up. The distressed girl didn't question Cat. Instead, she threw her arms around him as she cried like a child. In response, Cat hugged her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"I-I can't go out anymore. I'm going to lose my job Cat!" Marinette sobbed.

Okay, That was it! Cat knew what had to be done. So, the next day after coaxing Marinette into heading to work Cat called the last person he ever wanted to speak to.

His father.

After nearly an hour of arguing and wishing he could just claw his dad to shreds. Cat finally guilt tripped Gabrial into buying him a nicely secluded house with a state of the art security system. As he hung up the phone Cat couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe his father had the tiniest bit of remorse for his actions. Maybe.

...

* * *

When Marinette got home she was taken aback by the sight of people loading her belongings into a van while Cat stood by and watched. Of course, when Marinette questioned him he explained what was going on then waited for an angry reaction. Instead, Marinette threw her arms around Cat in thanks.

"Anything for you Princess,"

"You're the best Cat,"

"No, Mari you're the best,"

"No,"

"Yes you are now come on our castle awaits us," Cat teased.

"Coming,"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette could not believe how very big the house was. It wasn't a house it was a mansion. It was hidden by lush green trees that lined the path to the hose. The house itself stood tall gleaming white against the sunlight that forced its way through the trees. Marinette felt ladybugs fluttering in her stomach as her car came to a stop. Cat got out first then he opened her door and helped her out. With a smile, he guided Marinette up the steps to the front door and into the mansion. The warm colors inside were a stark contrast to the exterior of the mansion.

"It's so big," Marinette marveled.

"Yes, and safe," Cat agreed.

Cat took Marinette by the hand and proceeded to show her around. He showed her the kitchen stocked with every kind of appliance she could ever need. The cozy dining room with floor to ceiling windows. The living room with a roaring fireplace. Finally, he showed her to her new room. A master suite with an adjoining bathroom. Cat's room was right next to hers. There was a door that connected the two rooms in case Marinette ever needed Cat or vice versa. After Marinette's furniture had been moved inside and the movers left Cat set the alarm. He then went looking for Marinette who was still wandering their new home. After all, he had only shown her the most important rooms. He found her in one of the vacant rooms nearest to hers.

"You know, this would make an excellent workroom," she said as he entered.

"Workroom?"

"I'm a bit of a designer,"

"I didn't know that,"

"Well, my parents kept most of my things since my apartment was so small,"

"Oh,"

"We'll have to go get it," Marinette said.

"We can go now if you'd like,"

"Sure,"

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Will your parents be scared of me?"

"Well, they'll be surprised but they won't be scared of you,"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive now, let's go,"

...

* * *

True to Marinette's word her parents weren't scared of Cat at all. In fact, they welcomed him with open arms and listened in interest when he told his tale. All of Marinette's design equipment was soon loaded into her car. Before they could leave, however, Sabine insisted they stay for dinner. So, they did. They ate their filling before moving to the living room where Marinette was telling them about how things were going. When she mentioned Theo and what he had done her parents were upset. Not at their daughter. They were upset at themselves but when Cat explained that he took it upon himself to protect Marinette they were relieved. They were surprised at the mention of the mansion. Really, really surprised.

"How are you going to pay for it all?" Tom questioned.

"I had an inheritance and a savings account, trust me we're secure," Cat replied with a smile.

"Okay, just take care of our little ladybug,"

"I will, I promise,"

Cat was serious. If anything were to happen to Marinette he'd blame himself. He wouldn't know what to do. He'd most likely claw himself up in shame. Scar himself to remind him of his tragic mistake. He wouldn't let any harm come Marinette's way. She was way, way more than his friend at this point. He loved her. Really, truely loved her. He loved every little detail. The way she smiled, the constant light in her beautiful bluebell eyes, her kindness. Oh, the kindness. Her kindness was boundless. She took him in. Gave him a home when no one else would dare come neqar him. She chose to be his friend. She comforted him when he had nightmares, she always wanted to know his thoughts. Oh, Marinette was perfect in every way. Which is why thoughts of Theo harming his princess made him angry. Why would anyone want to bring harm to such a kind, gentle girl? Cat would protect her. He would show her what real love was like.. His looks didn't matter anymore. He already knew Marinette would accept him.

Now, how to tell her?


	9. Chapter 9

Cat was fearful of Marinette returning to work. What would happen if Theo tried to attack her? He wouldn't be there to protect her. Then Marinette would be in danger, no, no, he couldn't let that happen. Not to Marinette. Not to the kindest, sweets girl to ever grace this earth. So, he shared his concerns with Marinette one night during dinner.

"True, but what else am I supposed to do. I'll go stir crazy!"

"You could open an online shop and sell your work,"

"That's actually not a bad idea,"

"Great so will you hang up your apron?"

"Sure Cat,"

Cat was relieved tremendously. Life now seemed perfect but it was in fact far from it because a storm was brewing they just didn't know it yet. A time was coming where Cat would have to either defend Marinette or lose her forever.

…...

That night, Cat laid in his bed to fearful of sleeping. What if something happened to Marinette and he wasn't there for her? Giving up on ever sleeping Cat started to wander the house. Only to encounter Marinette who was also leaving her room.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep,"

"Me too,"

"Should we grab a snack?"

"I would love to,"


	10. Chapter 10

Outings became less frequent for Marinette and Cat. Their groceries were delivered to the house. Marinette worked from home where she was safe. They were content with their living situation and more impotently, they were happy with each other. The only time they left their safe haven was to visit Marinette's parents who were always happy to see them. Currently, they two were getting ready to head over to the bakery for a dinner and family game night. Marinette had already informed Cat that she was going to beat him in Ultimate Meca Strike to which he replied:

"Don't be too sure about that Princess, I just might surprise you,"

The car ride to the bakery was comfortable and quiet something they both liked. When they got there they were confused to find it was so dark. Even though the bakery itself was closed at this hour the lights from the upstairs apartment should've been on. Surely they hadn't forgotten. Marinette shrugged and fished the key to the bakery from her purse before unlocking the door and stepping inside. She led Cat up the stairs calling out for her parents as they climbed.

"Mom, Dad," she called out as she stepped into the strangely dark kitchen.

"Hello, Marinette," Theo greeted coldly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Where are my parents?" Marinette inquired as she backed up into Cat's arms for her protection.

"Don't fear your parents are merely out cold," Theo said as he pointed to where Tom and Sabine were bound and gagged.

"What do you want?"

"Why you of course and I will have you, my dear,"

"Over my dead body," Cat growled as he transformed into the very menacing cat creature that had rescued Marinette all that time ago.

"That can be arranged," Theo said brandishing the butcher's knife he was holding.

Cat pushed Marinette back and lunged for Theo. Theo was ready for him and easily dodged the attack before turning around and stabbing Cat in the leg. Cat yowled in pain as he dropped to the floor all while Theo watched looming over him with a manic grin that could rival that of the Joker. Marinette snapped as Theo drew closer. When he was within arms reach she grabbed the knife and tossed it aside before kicking Theo so hard he flew across the room and slammed into the counter causing most of the china to fall and shatter on his head.

Theo groaned as Marinette stalked forward clutching a metal rod that had become lose and had fallen away from a shelf. She then proceeded to beat Theo relentlessly with it until he was black and blue all over. Tossing her weapon to the side and ignoring the clattering sound it made as it struck the tile. Instead, she rushed to Cat who was moaning in pain. Quickly she grabbed the first aid kit and haplessly attempted to sew the wound for the time being.

"M-m-Mari?"

"Shh, Cat it'll be alright you'll be alright,"

"I-i-failed,"

"You didn't fail Cat,"

"What?"

"There's a reason my Papa calls me his ladybug,"

 _The luck of a friend._

Marinette recoiled in surprise as Cat started to glow green. It grew brighter and brighter and brighter until it was blinding causing Marinette to cover her eyes. When the glow faded away and Marinette dared to look at Cat she didn't see a humanoid cat creature. Instead, she saw the most handsome young man she had ever laid eyes on. Belatedly, she realized that there wasn't any damage anywhere any longer nor was Cat bloody. It was like he had never been hurt in the first place.

She held her breath as the man opened her eyes.

"Marinette, you've cured me,"

"Cat?"

"Call me Adrien,"


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette was speechless.

"Mari, please say something," Ca-Adrien begged.

"How?"

"You broke my curse,"

"I-I did?"

"Yes, Mari!"

"Now, what happens?"

"Marry me,"

"Huh,"

"Marry me. Please marry me Marinette. Please make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife,"

"Yes, yes I will,"


End file.
